1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protector, and more particularly to a protector that is employed when dividing a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, technology has been provided in which in order to place and fasten the protector for a wire harness on a jig, holes were formed in the protector body and cover, and jig pins that were formed on the jig were inserted into the holes. (See patent document 1.)
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese patent publication No. 2003-70121